Telecommunications operators use telecommunication systems to provide signal coverage to coverage zones in which wireless devices are located. A distributed system (“DAS”) may be used to extend the coverage of such telecommunication systems. Such distributed antenna systems include signal paths between base stations or other signal sources operated by telecommunication operators and remote antenna units positioned in one or more geographical coverage areas.
In some implementations, a DAS may be configured for time division duplexing (“TDD”) operations in which downlink and uplink signals are respectively transmitted and received using at least some common frequencies or common portions of a signal path. A DAS configured for TDD operations may include one or more switches for isolating downlink signal paths from uplink signal paths.
In some cases, multiple telecommunication operators may use the same DAS for extending the coverage of their respective telecommunication systems. An entity responsible for configuring or otherwise operating the DAS may be independent of the telecommunication operators that use the DAS. The entity being independent of the telecommunication operators may present disadvantages. For example, it may be difficult or infeasible to configure the switching operations of the DAS in accordance with the TDD configuration used by the telecommunication operators.
Systems and methods for optimizing TDD switching operations for a DAS are desirable.